


Just shut up

by Wassiegirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Co-workers, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wassiegirl/pseuds/Wassiegirl
Summary: Captain marvel amd captain america butt heads trying to claim leader of their team instead of working together. Steve has checked out several times so carol was brought in to lead..he doesnt like it so much.





	Just shut up

"Rogers!" carol yelled as they entered the S.H.E.I.L.D hq. Steve kept walking, annoyed that he was going to have yet another arguement with Captain Marvel, Carol. Removing her helmet, she spoke up again, "steve, i need to speak with you, now" she finished, setting her helmet on the table in the center of the room. Everyone knew what that meant, captain marvel and captain america were going to go head to head again, so they all made their exits and closed the doors behind them, not wanting to be near while they were hashing it out, yet again. Steve finally turned to carol, who was now sitting in the chair at the table, looking down at her helmet. A few moments passed when she finally spoke, "Steve, im tired of fighting you every mission, on everything. I may out rank you, but i want us to be on equal ground. I want us to work together and strategize together, for the betterment of our team and our missions." She stopped and looked up at him, looking more somber and emotionally drained. Steve saw it on her face, she wasnt angry, she was disappointed, which is always worse. But steve couldnt help himself, "i am the leader of this team, i have been since the beginning, then you come in with your few years and flying powers and suddenly YOU are in charge? Im all for following someone, but i cant follow someone with little experience". Carol tilted her head back and sent out a loud "ha!" She looked back over at him and jolted to her feet, pointing a finger at him, "you! You cant be serious?! A few years? What was it Stark called you, a 'capcicle'? You were frozen, literally, for about 60 years with just a few months under your belt! And most of it was literally being a posterboy! 'Buy bonds!'. Pssh, then after you were thawed out, you have what, another few years? I have just as much experience as you do, if not more, and all i demand is a little respect from someone i respected! But you cant even do that! With your fragile male ego!" She finished, standing a few inches from him, removing her finger from his chest. She was angry now, he could see it. But she wasnt wrong. And he knew it. Steve stood there for a few moments, looked as if he were about to say something in a rebuttle, when he sighed and just stood there, looking for the right words. Carol still stood, seemingly waiting for a response. It never came. He just stared at her.

  
Carol couldnt find the words or the strength to do anything more than to just reply with "That is all i want." Then she turned, grabbed her helmet and walked toward her quarters. She was hoping he got it, because she is close to killing him for how hes been acting towards her.   
Carol had never touched steve before. Not intentionally. Shed grabbed his arm, or pushed him out of the way in battle of some kinds...but... When her finger kept poking him in the chest, standing there looking up into his uncovered face, blonde hair and blue eyes looking down at her, she couldnt help but stop herself from thinking that 'it sucks he is such a pig headed asshole, hes quite handsome....'  
Carol pushed that thought from her head as quickly as it came, stripping down to shower, she halted and decided on a work out instead. Something physical will help alleviate the stress from today. She threw on her gym clothes and headed off down the hall.

  
In the training room carol went through her regiment, kick boxing and then running the practice program that allows you to battle pre programmed droids and holos, something stark set up in the new facilities. Half way through the 7th level, steve walked in. He saw her there, ducking, landing blow after blow. 'She really is amazing at what she does, especailly for someone so stubborn' he thought to himself. Carol turned and saw him standing there, looking at her. "You want to spar, rogers?" She yelled from across the room, shutting the program. Steve took her up on her offer, but was leery, today hadnt gone so well between them amd there was a very unpleasant look on her face. He dropped his gear and headed towards the floor matt in the center of the room, where she met him. 

They crouched, circling each other, waiting for the other to strike. "No power blasts" steve grunted. "I wont need them" carol growled back. They lunged at eachother. Punches. Swings. Kicks. Pushing. Jump rolling. They were at each other. Nearly missing everytime. "Come on rogers, that all you got?" Carol snarled out, ducking out of the way of one of steves lunge attemps to take her off her feet. They blocked every punch and kick from each other. They truely were equals in battel. Shes a little faster, hes a little stronger, but even. Then before she knew it, steve dropped and swung his leg around, hitting the back of her legs, knocking her off her feet and onto her back. He quickly rolled on to her and held her hands down. They were both breathing heavily. Staring. "You are such an asshole! Why is it so hard for you to respect me!?" As she struggled underneath him. Steve just continued looking at her, hes never actually been in this position with a female. It would have been normal and ok, except she is so insanely beautiful. In everything. "Its not!" He yelled. Not breaking eye contact. He was so close to her, he could feel the heat of her on his leg.... "I dont have reason for disobeying orders. Im just used to being in charge!" He growled. She laid there, stopped squirming at his confession. Carol realized in that moment though, steve was only straddling one leg, he had one leg on the outside of her leg and the other between them, close against her...for a second she wished hed push a little harder, maybe lower himself and grind...."no! Well youre fucking not, steve! Either work with me or ill kill you myself!" SHe spat at him. then with a swift movemnet of her leg and help of him letting go of her arms in surprise, she had him on his back. Causing him to have the look of complete and utter shock on his face.   
She straddled him, knees on both sides of his hips. Hands clamping down on his wrists, chest rubbing against his. Breathing heavily, "give up, rogers" she breathed out. Steve was in awe. He had never blantenly been taken off guard like that. Carol had a fierce look in her eyes as she waited for him to give in, to surrender. She was waiting and wouldnt let him go til he agreed to respect, she had won, she is in charge, she feels something...'what is that?' She thought, the look of concern on her face. She felt a hardness between her legs, resting against her gym pants, her clit.   
The air was thick with their breath. She should have jumped off him, scolded him for 'that', but she found herself wanting it.

Steve felt his cock hardened but tried to shift and hope she didnt feel it. He was praying that he could walk away from this without embarrassment and loss of diginity. He hadnt been this close to a woman ever, with 'this' going on in his pants. Before he could remove himself from The situation, carol began to slowly rock against him. "Ahugh!" Steve moaned out. Head falling backwards but trying to look up at her and failing. He looked as if he was trying to say something but carol ignored it and continued. He wasnt stopping her, so its ok, right? She released one of his wrists by mistake, trying to level herself better, his hand immediately went to her hip, helping her along. Steve had no idea of what he was doing, and never felt this sensation of his cock. 'Ive never even touched myself' he though, moaning, head stiffened into the matt underneath them. She continued rocking, quickening her pace. It was extremely late, no one would be there to interupt them. The feeling of his erection pressing against her through their clothing is intoxicating. It had been too long for her. She wanted this. She wanted him to fuck the living daylight out of her. And she was sure it would be amazing with both of their staminas.   
Carol stopped, eliciting a squeak from steve, as his head shot up. She looked at him a moment then shimied down to his knees. Before steve could grasp what was going on, she had ripped his sweats down to his knees and grasped his amazing, throbbing cock tightly in hand, causing steve to let out a sharp sigh and snap his head back to the mat. Carol smiled and lowered her head to the head of his penis. With her tongue she flicked along the underbelly of the head once. His eyes snapped open, head raising to see. 'Did she just' steve thought, mouth gaped open. She smiled at him, a devilish smile, then plunged him into her mouth, not taking her eyes off him. He stared in amazement, doinng everything he can to see this thing, this amazing, wonderful, unfathomable thing happening to him. She began to move slowly, up and down, holding the base of his large cock in one hand and the other helping stroke the shaft while she continued taking him into her mouth. "Never...have..i.done..." he tried speaking out, but failed. She continued sucking and moving her mouth up and down his engorged member. She let go of the base of his cock and moved her free hand to his balls, massaging them while still sucking on him. Steve felt like he was in the clouds. Never in his dreams had he ever thought of anything like this, like her. Her sweet and snarly mouth wrapped around his, tongue, warm tongue dragging along his, 'oh god!' He yelped as she took him deeper into her mouth. Carol pulled his cock into her throat, going all the way to the base of his dick, taking all of him in. She quite liked the sounds he makes, she wanted more from him. 'Im......i dont kn...ow...im going to...' he tried yelling out. When he came, she just kept going, pulling all from him she could.  
She pulled away from him, sat back on her knees and wiped her mouth. She looked at him, laying there, like it was just heaven that opened up to him. She could have been nice and gave him a second but before he could get a breath or thought in, she dropped her pants and crawled onto him again. This time its her turn. She wanted his 'star spangley cock' inside her, needed it, needed the release. She positioned herself above his cock and slide down. They both let out loud sighs, hers of relief, his from sensitivity. She leaned forward and began rocking back and forth, causing friction between the two and there sexes. Steve finally snapped out of his grog to see and feel what she was doing. He grabbed her head and planted his lips on hers. She wasnt expecting it to go that way, but she enjoyed it. Their mouths parted and continued their battle with their tongues. Swiping against one anothers like their lives depending on it. In a quick motion, steve had her underneath him, trying to be gentle and sweet, rocking into her at a slower pace, kissing her mouth, then her jaw line and moving to her neck. But that isnt what she wants, she wants to be pounded into the ground beneath her. He knows this, but as usual, will not give in, and hes never done this before.. Carol slid her hands under her shirt, pushing it up and off over her head. She trailed her hands immediately down to her chest and started rubbing her breasts, teasing her nipples, while her back arched in a pleasure induced action. Steve was couldnt look away from of this. smacking her hands from them, replacing them with his mouth and free hand on the other. Flicking one nipple with his tongue while he sucked on it, rubbing and gently squeezing and pulling on the other. 'This is heaven...this is heaven.." he kept thinking. Carol moaned, and moaned, and moaned. Finally steve pushed himself to his knees, grabbed her hips and started thrusting, and thrusting. Pounding into her with a force and fierceness she never expected, but craved. She could feel every inch of him, lenght and width. She could feel every vein, and bit of her filled with his cock. This amazing thing thats been there this whole time. She finally couldnt hold off any longer and started rubbing her clit with her hands as he continued his steady pounding into her. And with the smallest amount of pressure, she screamed as she orgasmed around him. He wasnt sure what to do, slowing down, he was startled when she yelled' dont stop!'. And he quickened his pace agian. Riding out her climax high, she became sensitive, the feeling of her g spot hightened. She tried to get him to stop but couldnt form the words, only laid there and squeaked out with every thrust. Steve stopped, finally looking down at her, leaned forward, their breathing erratic and locked lips again. Still inside her, steve looked her up and down, then met her eyes again, "turned over" he whisphered, and to her surprise, she was flipped onto her stomache. He re-entered her again from behind and she sqeualed, so sensitive. He was thrusting into her again, slowly again, but she was so into it. Maybe for this moment she didnt have to be in charge. "Did you think you were going to get away that easy? Ive never done this before, might as well keep it up and going" he pantily whisphered it out. But he kept his slow pace, it was killing her! "Fuck me, captain america! Fuck me!" She yelled at him, lifting her hips to take him in greedily, all the way til he bottomed out. Loud grunting and moaning escaped her throat with every thrust. Steve was close again, this time he knew what it was but didnt want to until she did again, he pushed through "im gonna again, do it with me?! Thats...thats an order, captain!" He growled out into her ear, then feverishly attacking her neck with his mouth. Carol motioned to him to let her up a bit, she pushed up onto her hands and knees and they continued the endless fuckmachine that was steve rogers, making her feel like a goddess, deserving of this intense fuck. Carol reached for her clit again, but steve beat her to it. And her arms buckled under her and she was face to face with the floor matt, being pounded into the ground beneath her, heaven. Whimpering and moaning she stayed there, ass in the air, legs spread with him in between, face and shoulders against the floor, captain america pounding away at her, and rubbing her clit...."aah.....sttee...." she stuttered out as she became so close. "Call me... cappp..." he returned the stutter. "Ahhh....captain...america!!!" She screamed as she came, so hard, causing light headedness. "Captain....Maarrvel..angh" steve yelled as his thrusting began to stutter and releasing the pressure in his cock.   
He doubled over onto her, both now lying there, half naked, heavily panting. Hearts racing and slightly confused as to how this angry sparring match became...the best fuck either would have....  
They got dressed and went there seperate ways to the showers...both wondering under the running water if it would happen again, and of it should.....it totally should...


End file.
